Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Zack xVidel
Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:ZackxVidel, is a Fan Story that takes during the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu saga.The Story Starts About Two Protagonists,which appears To be a secret newborn and interracial couple seen though out the film the first was a girl, and the second was a boy.the two had a strong relationship, resulting their first make out in in a secret terrian involving romance that have continuously mades them more feelable in love.the sequel was Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode V:Attack of the Clones. Story After at Least 12 Years Later Prior to the Begining of the Dragon ball Z series and Until the Events Of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Manace and Dragonball Z's Nine Sagas Depicted in the Series,However in the year of 2600 on earth Where Two Heros Mr. Satan and Danny Scott Are Ready to Give Birth to a Son and Daughter, The first was a girl Named Videl Satan who was seen in a Small Towel 4 Hours Later since birth As her Eye had Finally Opened As the blue Light Had appeared onto her Mother,s eyes.Two weeks Later, the little grows smarter to become a normal Baby Girl. One Day Later Danny,s wife Mikala Scott is Ready To Give Birth to a Newborn male named Zack Scott.a minute Until Danny Visits Hercule "Mark" Satan's Mansion to Reveal His Newborn Son until He lands into Videl's Baby Crib As She is asleep When Zack Fell asleep as well but videl herself pretends To do so As She Discovers Zack.then as two starts dinner with their parents one Hour Later At night Until Zack finishes His Dinner until He sees Videl Ready to use a bottle of Blue Juice until the grabs it,revealing videl using the juice Bottle.Later At Midnight The Two youngsters fight over a pillow When zack Finally Grabs and Throws it hard onto Videl,s face Causing her To Cry as Zack tries to calm Her Revealing that she was pretending ,which also Causes zack to Cry until Videl Hugs him in Calm. 4 years Later and first relationship Four Years have passed when Videl is 4 and Zack is 2, Their Early Relationship is Getting mediem When the two Are seen Watching TV show 'Galactic Super Heros' When zack has earned his Nicknamed "Teddybear" due To The character by his name by Videl Then Angers Zack.the next morning The Two Discovers a large Forest o their radar at Home as Danny And Mark are Telling Them they Are ready To Go camping Wee they Meet their Mothers Revealing a public Wilderness Terrain Called the Love forest, One of earth's largest Landscape in the galaxy. The landscape was made by Many angels and Workers revealing the Grass and moss is made of cotton candy and large Waterfalls and large Fountains are Made of FruitWater.Prehistoic Dinosaurs and Modern Day Beast such as giraffes and brontosaurus's. 5 Years Later and Fight Break up wow,zack,your such a brat. No i'm Not,you Doll Stank! -the Two Fighting later on zack and videl are ready to finish elementry school were they reunite gohan and trunks.however in later processes, zack begin mental motavation and aggression that videl harassed him both in sexuality and verbal bullying because of her identity and behavior (just because being abusive has nothing to do with being a true girl) otherwise and regardless, zack (as a real boy) begins conflict against her. unlikely, within at last three days of fighting, zack finally begins his rage for the first time. while videl pretends to be brave and so called "divish" because of her motavation by and from her father. during lunch time at the cafeteria, videl has once again bullies and hits zack in the leg and pretends his actually hurt.he then smacks her in the bottom causing her to beleave zack might sexually be aggressive at her. meanwhile gohan and trunks are at the gym to do what for trunks wanting to be a athletic football player but unfortunately for gohan he want to be a scholar and scientist because of his mom.back in homeroom trunks sees zack writing a hate note to videl as gohan watches unreasonable.then videl knows that zack want to fight her, but regardless by their Teacher, the two quit but then zack punches videl as she cries in pain and zack was in trouble. Zack,s Broken Heart and Videl,s Love Leagcy (on the Phone) zack...i'm Sorry '' ''Videl...I Loved You... What? -During their Sad GoodByes. After many argues when zack gives his emotions that turned him a mistake and due to videl,s disregarded argee, the two were forced to begin separation.which causes zack to break his heart as trunks gets him to clam down as zack crys in sadness. meanwhile, a week later, a phone call to zack,s father informs that videl wanted to say something to her former love interest, as zack speaks to her as videl says she loves him.however zack lies in bed resulting his long separation and willing to hope he will still see her again. Later Years and Republic visit to Earth '' this looks Like it's Your Home.'' -Rys on Earth. Many years have passed until a war across the galaxy has been unleashed (the Clone Wars) and zack (now aged 14) was trained into the jedi temple to become a well intelligent and acknowledged jedi peacekeeper and Future master. as his father fight along his masters and battle hardened clone soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic in massive battles.zack is given that his upcoming return to his Homeworld he has left when he was a child. the escort was made by clone commander thire and his troops in a pelta-class frigate where the hyperspace to earth is set. however zack,s delta-7B aethersprite-class light interceptor was above the starship along with his Astromech droid named Ratchet zack until flees to earth,s orbit.a long happy return was turning into a long day adventure once on planet.also, zack makes it to home and discovers that his moms house is finished being rebulid into a larger mansion, she also informs about his on duty service within the grand army as zack reveals he does not but sometimes gets involved in battles.however when wants to if videl is still on earth, a Radio boardcast informs a reported robbery is depicted and zack rushes to chase down the robbers and is confused when two unknown "super heros of justice and peace" which of one reveals himself so called "Great Saiyanman" and the other which shockly reveal to be the older love interest of zack scott (which causes zack to believe it,s really her) and later the two begin their story of what happened after they sadly depart their early relationship and videl revealed a disaster had unleashed a monster named Mujin buu and zack tells her a war in the galaxy has emerged. meanwhile a personal hologram call was made by CC-7567 and CC-2224 and videl was introducted towards the loyal republic clones. Meanwhile zack discovers a hidden relationship between videl and a "saiyan" (said by trunks early on), and the saiyan he introducted himself by the name of "Gohan" and zacks aggression against videl was a foolish mistake but unable to reveal it until he later experience it when it comes to "Love and Hate". the next day the goverment of earth and the jedi council agree and adress the jedi order and grand army of the republic make their trip to earth. as the people of satan city watch the march of the grand army and as videl herself begin her likes of the clones. Daniel Scott and Son Goku reunited sometime after daniel's son returned to earth, he find his old friend goku still present on the planet so called "The Other World", he arrived and as the two friend reunited and informs that the galactic republic is going to visit earth and as goku get very hyper and happy to see that. More reunite friends,Later days and Upcoming face off about two weeks of the public relations of the heroic galactic, zack unseen girlfriend he meets as a child Named angel. the two begin their talk,she informs that she has also meet and remembered videl as so as her other girlfriends jessica, mikaela , annie ,and megan.zack also reunits with his old friends darren , jack, adam, rico, and eddie. your always that stupid to fight me over your dumb relationship. "oh and what do you know?" zack against videl for dating gohan. however later on when zack and videl begin their rival during a school time lunch period,his other hidden friend (a clone trooper cadet) named dave as the three begin their fight but shortly stopped.the next day,zack once again starts his conformation against his own love interest (but was instanly knocked out by gohan by purpose of defending his human girlfriend).later he was thown away into Kami's lookout until he receives a phone call from videl and tell him to clam down and then foolishly threatens him for gohan to "kill you off"as a result, zack later takes it on into a new level within the force. unfortunately he left his lightsaber at this rate he then discovers a "hidden room of total emptyness and unseen battle simulation" (told by gohan's younger brother). you dumb girl,where is he? He's in a personal timeout. Your gonna regret this... -the Clones and videl. meanwhile dave and the other cadets including hotshot and whiplash get involved lately until the young couple when videl suddenly slaps him and angering dave and the others. he then threatend her and gohan that the will regret it for betraying zack in violent defense. your gonna get Super Dead. sorry dude...not while i,m still breathing and Standing i,m going to KILL you. -zack against gohan's younger counterpart. after zack discovers that a hidden ghost (which appers to be gohan's counterpart after his victory of killing cell) reveals that videl will never date him (taunting zack fakely) and tells him he will die for being a "low life loser" and zack take him on within his well fate into killing gohan,but unfortunately he gets pummeled many until he gets taunted once more and gives force and grows stronger by turning into a great forceful warrior unstoppable weakness(simliar to a super saiyan many years ago) as zack finally finishes him off with force lighting from the air/force push hybird,finally killing him to start his small war . The Battle/Zack's Violent Rage See Also:Incident On Satan City ''It Appears to be a massive brawl out there ladies and gent.... -News Reporter until his death Just After zack Flees away the Hyperbolic time Chamber, He flys For miles. however the young clones inform their report about their Mission to the older clone troopers,although their own rebellion against the young lady.during that time they steel the republic's own ground and air armor (LAATs and AT-TEs) along with many droids. they also use Clone cadet training armor, Desert Camo ARF Trooper Armor,including DC-15S Rifles,DC-15A Rifle Combines and many Heavy Weapons (Z-6 Heavy Blasters and Rocket Launchers),As well as a large pack of Utahraptors. they the found their target and shortly engaged their friends and then found the greatsaiyan heros.Another time Videl and gohan had finsihed their Mission on capturing the Robbers and just then Gohan Once again proforms his greatsaiyan man theme,he gets pummeled by a single kick by zack (in a very angey Look) and forces the two to fight them.in just one simple fight zack fails due to gohan's powerful dodges and multiple punches.he is then threated by videl once again and zack ragely Pummels/Force Push her away.and he then finishes his own mission on finishing gohan (Enraged),just as the clones also continue their Frontline on the other young adults. Meanwhile News Reports are giving the Republic and military armed forces of earth about the "brawl/shootout" until a crash occured.Gohan and zack gained weakness and strong Attacks and zack gets pummeled by gohan into a Theme Park,until he gains consciousness and plans his attack just gohan enter the resort and as zack ambushes him,he attack gohan with deadly and much more powerful punches and kicks him against a building just as uses instant transmission and knocked zack away onto the building and gohan taunts on him and wins. later in the city floor, videl (greatly damaged and very Injured) wakes up and feels zack's human-like rage just then zack gets in and violently pummels gohan (a hole through his Stomach).everyone sees the Devilish Warrior and throws his corpse and to videl (He's still breathing) Clone Trooper Droidbait and Edge with the knocked out Megan,sees Clone Cedet Hotshot throwing zack's Lightsaber onto his hands and Adresses Videl and as she once again regardless about her relationship with an extraterrestrial human, Zack gives his last warning and Launches with his lightsaber at her and almost Beheaded her. a Split second later he gets knocked out by Videl's exotic feelings (Connected to an Forest [other then lovesickness]) as Zack and the Three young Clones Get infected against anger,hatred and Violence by turning their eye iris Discolored into Light-Pink. Videl gets her heart broken until the Clone Troopers of the 501st and Earth's Military National Space Armed Forces and Satan City's Police Department and Satan City Firefighters and Satan City Paramedics arrived. The Broken Heart/Zack's Refusement The Arrest and the clone escape ''Rex: There's no way my men that young,will fight you again.'' even by a soldier. ''Videl: Then why do you want violence against me?! i'm just a girl'' ''Rex: I'm Sorry Ma'em,but this will stop you and us: Your under arrest.'' ''Videl: But....Why?...'' ''Rex: Clone Intelligence wants to inform your actions and abuse of military personal.'' ''Gohan: If only.... zack has mental Coughs...... rage has stoped me from.... being too close to her.'' ''Future Trunks: Zack has become a nightmare...and whatever that means...He's getting powerful.'' ''Obi Wan Kenobi: Indeed.'' ''Mikaela: We are so sorry.But then again i saw the entire thing.'' ''Anakin: Prepare the arrest.'' ''Cody: Sir yes sir.'' -Rex,Videl,Obi Wan and others discovering the darkness and heritage of zack scott. Just after the fight videl runs in tears just before the troopers of the Earth Army and some of the 501st calm her down. She then meets a republic commando named Scorch who then talks to her in his camping tent drinking some tea. Meanwhile the young clones runs a few miles into the forest floor were they shortly argue about the cause and that jax will not tolerate. With Dave and Hotshot infected with Whiplash, Cutup, Snapper, and Cutter gets found and spotted by Megan Denise along with Goten,Trunks and the three utahraptors,Chopper,Jinx and Saber reasons the youngsters for their act in trying to harm her friends. The clones aim their weapons at them not wanting to start another fight but megan uses her exotic force to calm them all down. Zack's Dream and Awake inside '' Zack....it's just a dream... '' '' Your nothin' but a monster, like the rest of your whole goddamn heritage! '' -Angle videl and zack scott. Meanwhile, Zack wakes up in a dark heaven-like opening area appearing to be the forest he sees long ago. Then he found a angle counterpart of his widow saying that ruining relationships will always damage more the life will not deal with. Though, Zack pulls out his lightsaber and warning her even more.But realizes his saber went out because of the force in the landscape. He also sees dave in the same event which had them teleported back inside (were it appears to be a mind massage depicted in the actual location.) Then zack wakes up in a bacta tank, Were the echoing words from the real world widow herslf in tears saying she's sorry. The Sorry and Dance Off Zack's Harassment and Videl's Trust of Love The Love Story Revealed ZackXVidel Just after their makeout,Videl was asked by angle if she can go to Las Vargus in two days with her and mikaela. She joins but megan reailzes her car was low on energy. However videl sees zack in tears,she walks up to him and hugs him as he crys on her shoulder and she promises him she can spent the night with him. During the night,The many friends come for a party and during that time,Zack and Videl were discovered by anakin as the two younglings are sleeping together in their arms. Rex asks trunks what if anyone had enjoyed their valentine's day.Trunks answers that it's just them (Zack and Videl),Who were to be the most historical couple in the history of the holiday. Soundtrack * Time of Dying-Three Days Grace * Rise today-Alter Bridge * Last Legal Drug-Korn * Tear Away-Drowning Pool * Mr.Rogers-Korn (Remastered/Remixed) * Mute-Drowning Pool * Elite-Deftones * You Fight Me-Breaking Benjamin * Fireproof-Pillar Part 2 * Promise-Ciara * Anything For You-Gloria Estefan * Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars Category:fan story Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe